Receuil de Similis
by Agonoize
Summary: Un receuil de petites histoires sur l'organisation XIII...Il y en aura pour tout les goûts. Revieuweurs merci davance. Possible yaoi leger, signaler dans titre des chapitres Up! Chapitre IV le 6 Septembre
1. I Miroire, Miroire

**Recueil de Similis **

I. 

Quand il se regarde dans le miroir, il aimerait ne pas voir son reflet, ne pas voir ce qu'il est…Alors, il ferme les yeux quelques secondes et fait le vide autour de lui. Dorénavant, ce qu'il verra dans cette surface lisse et belle, c'est ses cheveux épais…Des merveilleux cheveux d'ailleurs, bleu comme la mer, comme l'océan…Cet océan dont il n'a plus souvenir. Et puis, il ne verra que ses yeux, des yeux vides et dépourvus de quelconques sentiments. Non, il ne verra plus ses griffures, ses plais béantes et sa douleur.

Il regarde son corps nu, ciel qu'il le hais, qu'il se hais d'être ainsi tombé dans un piége dresser par de simple humain.

Ses griffes le titillent, il en meurt d'envie d'arracher ses plais tel un animal honteux de sa faiblesse. Il sent ses crocs se déployer doucement dans sa bouche. Il a mal, il a encore mal et il aura toujours mal…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur lui, il regarde ces ombres venir de la lumière, ses yeux presque aveugle ne peu que voir leurs silhouettes, celle de leurs manteaux, et de leurs tailles et de leurs cheveux .

« C'est l'heure… » S'exclama l'un d'entre eux d'une voix calme.

Il s'avance vers lui, il se sent comme un félin apeuré. Apeuré ? Lui ?

Il grogne, il ne veut pas y aller non il refuse.

Si ils savaient la haine qu'il leurs portaient, a eux et à leurs blousses blanches qui leurs donne une sensation de force.

Il sort ses griffes, il ne se contrôle plus, mais qu'importe, il veut s'enfuire, s'enfuire…

Il balaya le plus faible d'un revers de patte, il s'écrasa sur le mur dans un cris de douleur. Les deux autres, plus robustes et plus habiles esquivèrent sans peine sa rage.

« Il suffit maintenant… »

Ses yeux se levèrent en direction de cette voix douce et suave, cette voix qui malgré lui le berce chaque soir lorsqu'il s'endort, cette voix qui, lorsqu'il la rappelle à ses oreilles, élimine peine et douleur.

Il s'avance vers lui, sa chevelure d'argent flotte dans les airs, ses yeux de feu perce son regard, il dompte la bête, oui, il la dompte.

« Sois sage Saï… » Lui souffla t-il…Ciel son sourire…

Un instant d'inattention de trop, il sentit une douleur lui prendre le muscle, l'aiguille entrait dans sa peau il avait mal, il hurle…

Il regarde cet homme qui lui adresse un sourire narquois, puis, qui tourne doucement sa tête, ne se souciant même plus de lui, mais lui, au combien il se souciait de cet homme.

« Sais tu te lever Ienzo ? » Entendit-il raisonner dans sa tête…C'était ça voix, cette voix…

Ses yeux se ferme, il se sent lourd…Très lourd…Il dois résister.

« Nooon, laissez moi, je vous en supplie !!! Noooon » Cria-t-il tant bien que mal. Son palais picotait, sa langue s'engourdissait, ses muscles étaient inexistants, il se sentait flétrir.

Il regardait cet homme aux cheveux d'argent, et lui le regardait, bras croisé, sourire aux lèvres…Il le regardait s'effondrer comme un château de carte.

« Xeanorth ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas me faire de…mal…Pour…pourquoi ? » Tenta-t-il d'articuler…

Sa vue est trouble, mais il le regarde, ses yeux ne veulent plus être ouvert, ses bras ne veulent plus retenir la chute.

Il souris

« J'ai mentis… » Furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit, avant de céder. Les deux colosses le portérent

« Dilan, Elaeus…Ienzo, pas un mot a Ansem n'est-ce pas ? Il découvrira bien notre plan tout seul »

Il referma la porte derrière ses disciples, ce miroir ou il c'était vu la dernière fois reflétait maintenant une tout autre image.

Celle de la lune.


	2. II Love in Water Yaoi

**Minuit : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fais plaisir que tu aimes, il est vrai que soit il y a peu de lecteur de fan fiction sur Kingdom Hearts…Soit elles sont moyennes, soit, les gens se limite aux personnages principaux …Etant une grande fan de l'organisation XIII je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire sur eux **

**II . Love in Water**

Je…L'aime

Je ….L'aime

Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça… Vous savez…je sais très bien que je n'aie pas de cœur, et pourtant, je me souviens de ce sentiment, et c'est celui-là que je ressens aujourd'hui dés que je le vois.

Je regarde mon reflet dans mon élément, l'eau, l'eau a toujours été avec moi, dans mes larmes de rire et de joie, et aujourd'hui ? Elle reflète ce que je suis, un simili amoureux…Mais est-ce possible ?

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, a force de fixer l'eau danser, j'en ai des larmes qui se forment, je me frotte les yeux comme l'enfant que je crois être.

Je caresse tendrement ma Sitar, elle ne m'a jamais quitté. Je m'assis en indien, et la pose sur moi, je sens les cordes tendues sous mes doigts, l'envie de les faire vibrer est forte…Un récital.. Pourquoi pas.

Je regarde l'eau balancer, elle m'inspire…Lui aussi il m'inspire…Je mélange mon amour et la beauté de l'eau et je commence par une note grave…Tout s'apaise, je n'aie plus peur maintenant.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai été lui parler, je lui aie tout dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peu être ma fougue d'enfant, mais c'est aussi elle qui m'a fait détaler comme un lapin après ses mots

_« Je t'aime » _

Je m'admire pour ma franchise, et j'ai honte de ma lâcheté…Les notes raisonnent, l'eau les transportent, j'aime ça, je ne pense plus à rien, j'en l'oublie presque…

_« Belle mélodie… »_

Je sursaute, je pousse un petit cris et me retourne, il est là, ciel qu'il est grand…Qu'il est sombre…Il me regarde de son unique œil jaune, un regard pesant sur mes épaules qui plonge dans mon regard. Je me relève… Je n'ose même pas le regarder, que je suis lâche…

Il avance vers moi, je vois son ombre danser sur le sol. Je lève les yeux, il me regarde avec ce regard si perçant…J'aimerai juste le prendre dans mes bras, sentir la douceur de ses longs cheveux noirs, le découvrir, lui.

« Xigbar… » Soufflais-je doucement alors qu'il prit mon visage dans sa main. Ses doigts squelettique emprisonnait mon menton, je le regarde d'un air étonné.

_« Tu as les yeux d'un ange… » _

J'écarquille grand les yeux, puis finalement, sentant son souffle s'approcher du miens, je les fermes définitivement, j'accepte ainsi ce que j'ai toujours désirer, un baiser de lui.

Je me laisse aller et cède complètement à lui, ciel, cette instant est doux comme de la soie, il m'enlace tendrement, je me laisse tomber doucement en arrière, il me suis. Je sens l'eau se plaquer dans mon dos, que j'aime cette sensation…Celle de l'eau

Mais surtout celle de son étreinte.


	3. III Adieu l ami

**III. Adieu l'ami**

Il fait si sombre, il est là, et lui, il le regarde sous sa capuche…Il pleut, pire même que de la pluie, un vrai déluge. Le ciel d'Illusiopolis pleure son manque d'existence. Il fait les cents pas, et lui, toujours caché ce demande pourquoi ? Pourquoi ici et maintenant ?

_« Roxas… »_

Le petit blond sursaute un instant il se retourne. Finalement il enlève sa capuche et déploie ses cheveux couleur feu, ses yeux vert perçant essaye de déterminé le but de son ami.

_« Axel… _

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ici ? » _

Roxas, c'était son nom, avait le regard grave, presque comme si il utilisait la pluie pour camoufler ses larmes…Il regarde Axel, lui, son ami, lui qui avait su l'accepter à son arrivé ici, le seul avec qui il osait parler, échanger des rires étranges…Oui, le seul avec qui il se sentait lier malgré son absence de cœur.

« Je voulais te dire au revoir. »

Axel regarda son jeune ami avec étonnement, « **Au…Revoir ? **» mais, pourquoi au revoir ?

« Je ne comprends p…

-Si… »

Il y eut un silence de mort entre les deux similis, Roxas baissa finalement ses yeux bleus vers le sol

« Si…Tu comprends parfaitement »

Le silence revint, biensure qu'il savait, Roxas lui en avait déjà parler un soir alors qu'ils regardaient la beauté du Kingdom Hearts ensemble. Axel avait d'ailleurs fait tout pour l'en empêcher…Il se sentait si mal…Si mal de le perdre lui, le seul qui puisse l'apprécier.

« Roxas….Non…

-Je suis désolé… »

Le simili de feu regardait alors son ami lui tourné le dos…Roxas allait vraiment lui faire ça ?…Non, impossible

« Attends ! » S'exclama-t-il à l'attention du numéro 13, ne pars pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Pas le droit de m'abandonner… 

Roxas se retourne, il le regarde, il est triste, c'est évidant…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pars tu… ? »

Il y eut un bref instant de silence entre eux, leurs yeux trempés par la pluie et sans doute par leurs larmes.

« …Axel…Je te l'ai déjà dit…Je veux comprendre.

-Comprendre… »

Axel avait répété ce mot d'une voix tremblante, ses poings serrer si fort que ses ongles entraient presque dans sa peau…l'eau de la pluie d'imprégna de son sang…Comme l'eau s'imprégnerai de peinture ou d'encre.

-A quoi te servirait-il de comprendre ? Hein ? A quoi ?? Tu vas être seul ! » S'exclame-t il en tremblant

Roxas tourna sa tête, dorénavant, il ne se retournerait plus sur son ami, il marcherai droit devant.

« Roxas !!! Répond moi !!! »

Il ne l'entendit pas, fit mine que l'eau qui s'abattait sur eux troublait tout cris…Il marche…Droit devant lui.

« ROOOXAAAAAAAAS !!!! » Hurla Axel de toutes ses forces .

Sueurs, il sentait cette humidité dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau. Ses yeux grand ouverts perlaient d'eau légèrement salé, le goût qu'il avait sur ses lèvres étaient justement celui-ci.

Un orage se déchaînait dehors, le tonnerre l'avait sans doute fait sursauter.

Il essaya ses larmes d'un revers de vêtement, réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un pyjama et qu'il était assis dans son lit.

« Un cauchemar ?… » Souffla-t-il en reniflant doucement.

Il se dégagea de l'épais duvet de son lit et se leva, vêtu d'un simple short, il regardait la pluie tomber sur Illusiopolis… Il regardait la foudre s'abattre ça et là et écoutait le grondement du tonnerre..

Il baissa les yeux et regarda le sol.

« Je suis bête…Tu ne partiras jamais… »

Il marqua une courte pause, comme si il essayait de se convaincre de sa phrase.

« N'est-ce pas Roxas.. ? » Souffla-t-il doucement


	4. IV Halls de marbre

Disclamer: Paroles de chanson - Marble Halls de Enya  
Personnages de Kingdom Hearts II

**IV .Hall de marbre**.

Il était une fois, là où les êtres comme lui résidait, un être étrange, il vint au monde comme tout les autres, il avait décidé de sacrifié ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour en arrivé là. Quand son coeur c'était envolé vers les cieux, il avait exprimé dans son sourire léger son dernier sentiments: La satisfaction.

Il avait été baptiser: Numéro XI, mais son nom était Marluxia. Marluxia... Il eut du mal à s'y habituer, il n'aimait pas ce nouveau prénom. Mais ce qu'il aimait encore moins, c'était le fait qu'il n'était que numéro XI, et pas numéro I. Car même humain, il aimait être maître, décidé. Aujourd'hui, dans cette citadelle du silence, tout le monde le regarde étrangement, comme si il avait vu le diable, mais pourtant, Marluxia avait l'air si angélique avait ces longs cheveux roses. Qui aurait pu penser ça de lui? Visiblement, pas le supérieur. La confiance fut tel qu'il héritait d'un splendide palais, enfin, plutôt un manoir. Un manoir où il serait le chef, mais cela lui suffira-t-il? Pour l'instant.

Quand il ouvrit les portes de son lieu à lui, il su qu'il serait roi un jour. La blancheur du marbre l'avait éblouit, et chaque pas qu'il faisait raisonnait telle un glas en ces lieux de silence. Il fermait les yeux, marchant a l'aveuglette dans le grand hall de marbre du manoir Oblivions. Tels un enfant il souriait, sans trop savoir si il ressentait de la joie, ce n'était pas important pour lui, il était devenus roi. Ses pas s'accélérèrent, il avait hâte de voir ce qui se cachait derrière ce hall, hâte de goûter à la gloire. Il allait finalement dévoiler sa propre richesse, et ouvrant la porte il découvrit son trône.

I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls  
with vassals and serfs at my side,  
and of all who assembled within those walls  
that I was the hope and the pride.

Il avait ce qu'il souhaitait, la gloire, une part de pouvoir, mais cela lui suffirait-il? Sans doute pas. Alors, sans autre forme de procès, il claqua des doigts, on lui avait donné une mission, il l'accomplirait, mais non sans prévois un plan B bien plus sombre. Ainsi, s'alignèrent devant lui ce qu'il considérait comme ces disciples, il les considérait, en les étudiants, il savait qui lui serait utile.

I dreamt that suitors sought my hand,  
that knights upon bended knee  
and with vows no maiden's heart could withstand,  
they pledged their faith to me.

Cette jeune femme aux cheveux blonds semblait lui lancer un regard d'envie, le genre de personne qu'il n'aurait aucun problème a manipuler, elle était intéressante, alors, il lui tendit la main, lui faisant signe d'avancer vers lui. Elle était vraiment mignonne, mais saurait-elle faire ces preuves par la suite? Sans doute.

Ensuite, il se porta sur un homme robuste, les cheveux bruns, il semblait n'ouvrir la bouche que rarement, il était impartiale, cela se voyait sur son visage. Ce n'était pas le bon candidat, sans doute car il lui aurait très vite tenus tête, alors, sans scrupule il l'ignora. Finalement, son choix ce porta sur un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Malgré son visage d'arrogant, il voyait en lui un être qui malgré son absence de coeur, ce raccrochait à des illusions, et ce genre de personne, n'y verrait que du feu. Ainsi, il le désigne d'un doigt et ce dernier s'avance, se plaçant à côté de la jeune femme.

Alors, le roi déclara:

« Bien, vous deux, vous travaillerez avec moi ici, les autres, commencez les recherches au sous-sol »

Ainsi il éloigna les néfastes qui disparurent dans leurs portails de ténèbres. Ces petits protégés, eux, n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il leur sourit, tel un roi prêt a faire un cadeau à ces fidèles.

« Alors? Souhaitez vous le pouvoir? »

Il marqua une courte pause. Se laissant aller dans son trône, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

« Moi aussi. »


End file.
